The Ending They Deserved
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Life is unfair and cruel, this no one disputes. But does that mean we have to take it lying down? What if someone decided to stand up and allow Simon and Nia to live as they deserved to? Let's find out in this one-shot!


**Copyright: I own nothing, but if I did, this or something similar would be the canon ending to TTGL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Ending they deserved<em>**

The gathered audience was awed and mesmerized by the beautiful woman walking down the aisle. It had been a week since this small group had defied the impossible and saved their planet and likely the whole universe from an entity who sought to break down all evolution to stop the spiral nemesis.

Now victorious, the audience watched as the bride joined her groom at the alter as the commander-in-chief read out the vows that hardly anyone was paying attention for. This was the day that the team would see the first fruits of their victory.

And their sacrifice and sorrow.

"You may kiss the bride." Simon barely heard the cheers from the stands when he took his bride in his arms and kissed her with all the passion that he could contain. Everyone in the stands didn't blame him or stop him from practically bear-hugging the bright haired girl returning his kiss.

It could very well be their last.

"Nia?" It was happening...Simon felt tears build as Nia's body quickly faded into small particles that flew away in the wind. But even then, she was still smiling, even with this unfair event, she still bore out her soul through that sincere gentle smile.

But then...as if someone had pushed a reversal button, the particles circled back around Nia and reformed her beautiful body as everyone looked on in shock, except Simon who was awed and amazed. When she had completely reformed, Nia could hardly believe what had just happened.

"I'm fine Simon..." Nia happily exclaimed, hesitantly moving her perfectly solid hands against Simon's muscular chest, "I'm just fine."

"I'm glad...Nia..." Both of their eyes full of tears, Simon held onto her as if afraid she would disappeer. The remaining members of the Gurren Brigade couldn't have been happier, they laughed, they cried, they spillt juice on their good pants.

And Rossiu was trying very hard not to point out something about Nia...particularly about the lack of a dress she was originally wearing.

But no one else seemed to care.

Except for that playboy photographer who was about to be punched out by everyone in the cathedral.

Including Rossiu who was just glad that someone else was getting punched instead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the Fourth Wall<strong>

"What...the...hell?" Frustrated that this man had bent the laws of probability, this mere creation of fiction had undone his plans, Hideki Anno stood within Tengen Toppa Gunbuster and fired a beam of pure energy and hate from his forehead.

"Back off Anno! This is how Gurren Lagann ends!" Viral shouted as he dispelled the energy attack with fourteen swipes from Tengen Toppa Enki Durga.

"No!" Hideki screamed as Gunbuster's fists slammed into Enki's while another attack was blocked by two of Enki's arms, "This is NOT HOW IT ENDS! IT ENDS THE WAY GAINAX SAYS IT ENDS!"

"But that ending was a complete asspull!" Viral kneed Anno's Gunbuster in the chest and watched it fly across the cosmos, "After all that shit, you just took Nia right out from Simon's arms! Wasn't it bittersweet enough with Kamina and Kittan?"

"NO!" Hideki shouted as Gunbuster rose up and reengaged Enki Durga, "You sound just like the naive fanboys always bitching about every little thing that doesn't go right in their tiny little worlds! But tragedy is the spirit of good drama and story! If no one ever dies then peril is never realized! Without hurdles and obstacles, there is no incentive to rise! Without cruel unfair tragedy, the best and worst of people are never drawn out! Therefore, I stand by Gainax's decision! Kamina dies to force Simon to grow up; Kittan and the Gurren Brigade veterans bite the dust to show the desperation and peril of the Anti-Spiral War; and Nia fades away to give finality to the sacrifices that Simon made to save the universe!"

"F$%k you! The end!" Gunbuster then pulled out a lance and drove it straight through Enki's head, impaling it's into a nearby galaxy, "Now move...or we'll have our own instrumentality right here and right now!"

"Make me bitch! I'm immortal!" All fourteen arms then turned into massive drills with Enki extended out into drill swords with which Viral destroyed the lance and dislodged himself, slicing off Gunbuster's arms in the process.

"But...how?" Hideki couldn't believe it...how could a fictional character defeat him and undo the set ending that his studio had created? Even as he was lost to despair, Enki brought all fourteen drills out and utterly destroyed Gunbuster leaving only the area containing the cockpit intact.

"Fandom power...NOW GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Viral launched out of Enki and as soon as he closed the gap of space in less than a few seconds, he slammed his fisted claw into Anno's face and sent him flying into the back of his cockpit, "Now go back to Evangelion and redo it so it has 50% less angst and 150% more awesome!"

"Ok..."

"And tell em to make an OVA where I have a wife and kid!"

"Alright..."

"And I'm riding a badass horse that can make craters when it lands from jumping and I'm kicking Kamina's ass!"

"I think they already-"

"Did I give you permission to argue?" So was Rebuild of Evangelion conceived on the same night that a newlywed couple conceived their first child...

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

It had now been a year since that day. The day of her wedding and the day she choose to live, choose to draw out all of her determination and defiance to hold on to this life.

Not for herself, but for the man who she loved, the man who defied all of the heavens to save her. To allow herself to die...she didn't want to imagine what would happen to him.

But even with all of the happiness her life now held, the Spiral Princess still found herself wondering as to how she had found this happiness. Whether this was just a dream and sooner or later...she would have to wake up and leave him...alone.

"None of this seems real..." Nia muttered to herself, the arms of her husband wrapped around her as they both lied in bed.

"What?" Simon asked worried about his beloved. He knew why...sometimes this felt too real to be true to him too.

"That I am here...with you and..."

"Shinja?" Nia still heard their little boy breathing in the crib next to their bed, "How could it be any other way?"

"Because..." Somehow, Nia still felt like she was in a dream and she was afraid that she would have to wake up, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Simon laughed softly while Nia's fear remained unfazed, "Don't you think we deserve this happiness?"

"Simon!" A tear fell down Nia's face as she wrapped her delicate arms around her husband, "I am happy! I'm married to the man I love...the strongest...bravest...most gentle person that I've ever known and...I have my own little one...a little boy who will one day be just as strong as his papa..."

"Nah...he'll be even stronger..." Simon paused when Nia gently placed a finger over his lips.

"Maybe I'm...maybe I just can't believe that I am here..." Nia admitted, the memories from the day of their wedding still strong in her mind, "But it doesn't matter does it?"

"Hell no..." Simon gave that same confident smirk that never weakened, "With you and a son that's gonna one day walk through the heavens I've drilled?"

"And I wouldn't mind having another..." She muttered in a seductive voice that Simon still hadn't gotten used to after all of these years.

"So soon?" Nia nodded while eying him uncomfortably hungrily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." To add to her point, the Spiral Princess let the straps of her nightdress fall off of her shoulders, giving an ample view of her...assets, "Besides, don't you think Shinja would do love a little brother?"

"Nia...you're preaching to the crowd..." Surprisingly enough, little Shinja slept impossibly well despite the vigorous and excited "wrestling match" that his parents had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamina City President's Office<strong>

"Hey Leeron, do you remember Nia and Simon's wedding?" Commander-in Chief Rossiu asked the Dai-Gurren Brigade's top technician as they both labored through an overtime late-night work session.

"Of course darling, it was so romantic and-"

"But...none of it makes sense." Rossiu stated while looking over Nia's biology files from before the wedding and after, "Nia was an irregular anti-spiral...she should have vanished...but she stayed."

"You're really asking for logic after everything that's happened up till now?" Leeron asked, kind of annoyed that one of his favorite little stories was being ruined by an over-analyzing critic.

"Well-"

"Viral has spiral energy despite being genetically engineered to be unable to and we've turned over logic and statistics ever since we broke out to the surface, should we really question how Nia defied the impossible when that's what the Dai-Gurren Brigade is all about?"

"It just doesn't..." Rossiu just couldn't fathom this probability, "I just feel like she was supposed to-"

"Rossiu dear," Leeron stood from his chair and creepily smirked, "Grit those teeth..."

"Why-" That was when Rossiu was launched through several walls and into the other side of the building. Surprisingly, the only thing that really hurt him was the red hand print on his face, "Why me?"

"You keep asking for it honey..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Made on a whim so feel free to flame, review, or whatever.**

**Though I did honestly hate how they killed off Nia in TTGL, I mean right at the end! After everything was said and done? They should've left the ending open at the very least...**

**I mean, it's not like I'm against downer endings or bittersweet conclusions, but at least in Evangelion, it wasn't a complete one-eighty on the viewers and even Kikaider's ending seemed appropriate despite all the stuff that happened.**

**Here...it wasn't the case. Nia's death didn't seem necessary and was just thrown in as one final punch to our guts. It's never fully explained why Nia couldn't live on anyway. Sure, she's an "Anti-Spiral Irregular", but wasn't she born from a human mother? Why can't she defy physics and keep on living like or have her spiral energy alter her in some way like it did Viral. She formed a Tengen Toppa Gunman! You mean to tell me that she wouldn't have enough energy or drive to sustain herself for a good while?**

**In short...Nia's death was completely pointless** **and only managed to piss off a lot of fans**.**  
><strong>

**But...I'm not Gainax so what can I do besides write this silly one-shot?  
><strong>


End file.
